The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 2: New Villians
"New Villians" is a scrapped episode of The Bunkest. It was originally the second episode of the second season until it was replaced with "Pink, Blue, and Noire". *Reason for scrapping: Ace and Jasmine planned to take the show in another direction. Synopsis With the Autotunerz gone, a new threat arises... THE ASSOCIATION OF EVIL CARTOON CHARACTERS! Transcript (We see the outside of an vacant Walmart in a rural area with a "For Sale or Lease" sign hanging on the front. We then pan into the vacant Walmart to reveal Tai-Tai, Baron Dreadbane, Dorkus, Grace, The Greatest Genie, and Billy Mays standing around a table) Billy Mays: Hi, Billy Mays here for the Association of Evil Cartoon Characters! The new group that aims to destroy the Bunkmates, forever! Tai-Tai: Oh shut up, you un-imperalist fat western failure! Dorkus: Silence, fools! Anyways, we shall eliminate the green dragon, the half toon person, the gay Zangoose, the TV man, the electric Pokémon and her cat, the (in air quotes) "dumbass" and her leprechaun boyfriend, the green fox with her hedgehog pal, the small dog, her many other dog and cat pals, the man with a fake mustache that worships a gherkin, the zombie, the African-American meme loving girl, the scarlet devil chollima, the otter, the cat with her marten pet, the marshmallow looking guy and those two kawaii desu desu anime fools! Grace: They have names y'kno- Dorkus: Okay fine! Whatever! We shall eliminate them! (Pan into the Bunker as the Bunkmates are marathoning Timothy Goes to School episodes) Jasmine: Timebomb, why did you pick this? Timebomb: fak u that's why. Flametail: Well at least it ain't Planet Sheen. Madi: This is actually quite entertaining. Pinto: I have to agree. This is so easy to understand! (Pinto starts to drink a juice box.) Dexter: Says someone who picked Rubbadubbers last time she got a turn with marathoning! I mean, when we were watching Amelia the Babysitter, when Terence said that his cloud was full of rain, she told us that the clouds represented diapers! And then-- Pixel: This sucks. I should've stayed in my room and watched the new Wishfart episode. Master Frown: Oh worm? Pixel: It's the one where Dez does his taxes! I've been telling you about it for weeks! Master Frown: Wait, that's a real episode? (the AoECC break in) (Camera zooms onto Tai Tai) Tai Tai: The Irritable Impudent! Names Tai Tai! (A blue firecracker explodes while flowers fall down.) (Camera zooms onto Baron Dreadban.) Baron Dreadbane: The Beserk Buster! This is Baron Dreadbane! (A red firecracker explodes while lasers appear.) (Camera zooms onto Dorkus.) Dorkus: The Cantankerous Closelipped! I’m Dorkus! (A green firecracker explodes as a crown falls down on his head.) (Camera zooms onto Grace, who is holding a mirror.) Grace: The Desiring Dainty! I’m the beautiful Grace! (An orange firecracker explodes as she throws her mirror and catches it.) (Camera zooms onto the Greatest Genie.) The Greatest Genie: Hoo Hoo! This name is not a lie, I’m the Greatest Genie! (A yellow firecracker explodes as The Greatest Genie snaps his fingers.) Billy Mays: And I’m Billy Mays! Buy OxiClean now! Tai Tai, Baron Dreadbane, Dorkus, Grace, The Greatest Genie and Billy Mays: And we are the Association of Evil Cartoon Characters! (The AoECC All strike poses.) Pixel and Master Frown (in unison): Oh worm? Grace: We're here to destroy you! Forever! Billy Mays: Yeah! Forever! Pixel: Yeah, I'm not gonna put up with this. I'm going to my room, watch some TV, and forget this happened. (Pixel begins to walk out. Frown facepalms and follows them.) Tai Tai: We'll get you! Ping, Pong, Pang! Attack them! (Ping, Pong and Pang, Tai Tai’s sleeve Dogs, attack.) Ivy: Everyone, RUN! (Everyone runs off to seek refuge somewhere in the Bunkest.) (Cut to: Pixel looking out from their bedroom door's peephole.) Pixel: This is absolutely pathetic. (Pixel turns around and turns on their TV.) (Cut back to: Everyone sans Pixel and Frown backed in a corner.) Ivy: Wait, someone’s missing...PINTO! Pinto: I am here. Ivy: Thank goodness! Tai-Tai: Alright, Bunkmates! Prepare for- Manic: Step away, or I will have to do this! Tai-Tai (condescendingly): Do what? (Manic summons his medallion and hops onto his drum set.) Manic: Everyone, hold onto something! This will be rough! (Everyone does their best to hold onto at least one thing near them.) (Manic begins to drum on the drum set as the ground shakes.) Billy Mays: Dear god! (The roof of the room collapses, screams of the worried Bunkmates and AoECC are heard.) Manic: Hopefully I got rid of them doing that! (Pixel walks out) Pixel: Hey guys I'm back from- what the fuck? Pinto (waving, screaming): Hi, Pixel! What were you doing while you were gone? Pixel: Yeah, I watched the new episode I was talking about in the living room. Pinto: How was it? Pixel (deadpan): It sucked. It might be the only episode I hate. Anyway, what in the blue fuck is taking place here? Ivy: Well, Manic kinda destroyed the roof of this room to get rid of the AoECC. (As she says this, someone of the AoECC grabs Pinto and runs away.) Pixel: Well, shoot. Ivy: Anyways- Hey, Pinto’s gone. Must have gone to get a snack. Pixel: You fool. She was taken away. Ivy: Nuh-uh. Pixel: You know, I could really go for some good OxiClean now. Hey, Billy! You got some OxiClean? (Billy throws Pixel a jug.) Pixel: Thanks! (Pixel begins chugging it.) Ivy: (Smacks the OxiClean away.) Now is not the time, Pixel! Pixel: What the fuck, Ivy? Ivy: For one, we gotta rebuild the roof. Pixel: And how does that affect me? (A screen appears in front of the Bunkmates; All members of the AoECC are seen) Timebomb: Wat the fak? I wanna just make out with my boyfriend! Pixel: And so do I, but we don't always get what we want, now do we? (crosses their arms) Baron Dreadbane: You FOOLS thought you could get rid of us! Grace: But we’ll just keep coming back! Tai Tai: Plus, we got someone that one of you care about soooo much! Ivy: Pinto! No!! Pixel: Why do you care about her, anyway? Ivy: Why do you care about that leprechaun dude so much, then? (Pixel's face becomes red.) Ivy: You tell me, I’ll tell you. (Pixel violently shakes) Ivy: How about I tell you first? Pixel: Go ahead. Ivy: A few days after a moved into the Bunkest, Pinto’s older brother came to me. (Cut to: Ivy walking around when Parappa, with Pinto, comes up to her.) Parappa (In flashback): Hey, you. Yeah, you. Do you know how to take care of people? Ivy '''(In flashback): I guess. '''Parappa (In flashback): Well, I need someone to keep an eye on my little sister Pinto. I’m gonna be very busy for a while, so I need to find someone to take care of Pinto. Pinto (In flashback): Big Brother, I’m gonna miss you. (A tear comes out of her eye.) Parappa '(In flashback): I’ll be with you, just hold onto this. (Parappa takes off his beanie, revealing another beanie.) '''Pinto '(In flashback): Your favorite beanie! Oh brother....I’ll never take it off. (Pinto puts on the beanie as Parappa starts to walk away.) 'Parappa '(In flashback): Bye Pinto! Take REALLY good care of her, mam! I trust you! (It cuts back to the present; Ivy is seen crying.) '''Ivy: And I’ve been with her, and with our bond together, even since that day. Pixel: Cute. But I can't recall Dez and I's epic story of how we became what we are now. But, I can give you the gist of it! Ivy: Let's hear it! Pixel: I... I got nothing. (Ivy slaps her face.) Ivy: Now, let’s save Pinto from the AoECC! Pixel: Alrighty then. Anyone else wanna come? (Ivy looks around the area, and chooses 4 people.) Ivy: Timebomb, Dongwa, Manic and Cooler! We’re going to save Pinto! Pixel: Oh my fucking god. Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 2 Category:The Bunkest Scrapped Episodes